


华华世界/肖战/227

by EMAEMA



Category: Xiaozhan - Fandom, 肖战 - Fandom
Genre: Other, 仅为灵感缪斯, 如有重名不胜荣幸, 异界架空, 玄幻故事
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EMAEMA/pseuds/EMAEMA
Summary: 渡桦之国：鬼族造桦木船，引渡落难神族，得神族赐名无限之国：神力之源，灵气无限得名华华世界：昔日繁华之世界四大神兽：娲纪、辛蠡、藤俄、荷凇
Relationships: 人族&神族&鬼族, 肖战&乐/华
Comments: 5
Kudos: 133





	华华世界/肖战/227

感谢227为我带来的灵感，感谢肖战先生成为我的灵感缪斯。  
敬网暴，敬人权，敬热爱，敬自由。

华华世界，9102年。

传说中的华华世界，人族、神族、鬼族三足鼎立，瓜分天下。 四大神祇相继陨落之后，东方大陆的战火烧了整整三百年，各族林立，硝烟迭起，国与国相互征战，残杀屠戮，浮尸百万。

渐渐地，崛起了两个国家：人族统治的无限之国和鬼族统治的渡桦之国。

无限之国是人族保留的最后一方净土，四季花木葱荣，山峦终年无雪，圣河流淌全境，沿岸孕育了无数生灵。

相传无限之国的土地下，埋葬了开国之神“无限”留下的珍宝仙器，一时为四方大陆觊觎。

“他们的军队首领都归降了吗？”  
“还有那些其他国家愿意归降的军士，告诉他们，加入鬼兵军团，届时与渡桦之国共享盛世！”

延伸几十米而上的台阶被荆棘缠绕，大殿不见天日，笼罩着暗红的沉郁之色。  
成群结队的蝙蝠环绕在穹顶之下，振翅声和四周的回音几乎能够刺穿常人的耳膜。

女王斜靠在高高耸立的王座中，座背的光芒隐去了她的容貌，轻蔑的声音飘荡在殿中。

“是的，我的陛下。”  
“按计划进行吧，每日晨时向我汇报。”

四支大军在夜色中缓慢行进，趟过依渤之河，穿越郸霓之林，极其规律的朝着一个方向疾行，如飒沓流星。

河中砾石刮破了他们的脚，林中荆条缠住了手臂，皮肉绽开，绿色的血滴在大地上，立即化作青烟消散，只留一片肃穆和死寂。

每个鬼兵都披上了重逾百斤的铠甲，鬼兵的灵识之源连通女王之心，供女王操纵。  
他们失去了五感，丝毫感受不到背上重量，日行百里，遇人则杀，如幽灵野火飘荡在东方大陆。

无限之国的中心矗立着消湛台，那是东方大陆最旺盛的神力之源。  
塔有四大神兽娲纪、辛蠡、藤俄、荷凇守护，传说有通天之能，立于顶可观世界四方，可控人鬼横行。

三百年前神祇的陨落，关闭了神界和人界的通道。  
神降灾华华世界，自此，神成为了不可语的传说，人界只有在灵气鼎盛、供奉大满之时才能得见神兽真身。

七月二十二，圣节来临，无限之国的子民环绕消湛台下，载歌载舞，庆祝神赐予人界的丰收。  
火盆架着牲畜，祭台堆满了宝石，处处黄金洒地，鲜花着锦，烈火烹油。

“啊——”  
人群中一道尖锐的叫声划破了天际。  
盛大的庆典并没有结束，无限之国各部落的首领一年一聚，围着篝火，斟满了酒，酒气熏头，醉意七分。

“是谁扫兴？将他抓住入牢！”  
守卫的军士找出了叫声的源头，用秘银制的镣铐禁锢了他的手脚。

“我看见…我看见…他们下山了，他们穿过河流，越过丛林，他们要过来了！”

“胡说！无限之国百年平安，兵来将挡，何足为患？”  
守卫的军士拿出布条卷了几圈，堵住了声音。

远处，无限之国的城门，十二盆烽火彻夜不灭，瞭望台的军士如往常一般巡逻。  
黑夜之中的箭矢拖着长风，射中巡视军的胸膛，他们惊恐地睁大双眼，不甘地倒了下去。

此情此景，在无限之国的四方城墙上演，鬼兵们用身体筑起了长梯，在夜幕的掩护中翻入了国境之内。

贫瘠的渡桦之国的土地只有血液、荆棘和阴气，无限之国灵气四溢，鬼兵们开始疯狂地汲取能量，他们的四肢突然增大，肌肉像圆球一样膨胀了起来。

一场屠杀就此开始，无限之国的平民毫无还手之力，他们被撕碎，被抛尸。  
守卫的多数军士已不知去向，剩下的残兵败将只在蚍蜉撼树，徒劳挣扎。

无限之国境内的花草都挂上了血迹，清澈见底的圣河被染红，血红的太阳从东方升起，消湛台下的部落首领们醒来，已被鬼兵紧紧绑住。

打翻的酒罐遍地，火焰肆意地燃烧着木枝和鲜花，黄金珍宝被鲜血遮住了璀璨的光芒，残骸遍野，哭嚎贯天。

首领之中，有人挣破了绳索，他向着太阳的方向躬身，  
“无限之神，赐福人界！”  
部落的首领们相继大喊，  
“无限之神，赐福人界！”

呼声传遍了国境，刀下的军士，血泊之中挣扎的平民，他们无畏地对着鬼兵发出嘶吼。  
“无限之神，赐福人界！”

血红的太阳升到了天空中央，炙烤着大地，日光照亮了消湛台的塔心，无限之国的大地灵气翻涌，幻化伸出一只一只的手，掐住了鬼兵的咽喉，锁住了鬼兵的脚腕。

夜行的鬼兵还来不及反应，摄取过多的灵气开始腐蚀铠甲，日光如有神力襄助，化作道道利刃刺进五脏六腑。

热气的烘烤下，越来越多的鬼兵，化作绿色的血水，慢慢地铺在了大地上，不留躯壳。

尖刀、长枪、利箭咣啷落地，日光所布之地，血液消散成了青烟，束缚无限之国子民的绳索被挣脱，珍宝浮现出本来的颜色，花木生长得更加蓬勃。

“是什么！是什么的力量！”  
“不可能，不可能！这个世界怎么还会有神力！”

“陛下，是信念召唤的神力！是无限之国埋葬的神器！”

女王走下王座，露出了可怖的面容，行走在荆棘之上，身后的蝙蝠步步紧跟，散落遍地黑羽。  
七窍流出了血泪，全身皮开肉绽，连通的灵识已经开始孽力回流，女王的心脏似乎被千万虫蚁啮咬。

“东方大陆的军队首领都在我的手上！无限之国的将士被我驱遣！为什么！为什么！”

“是无限之神回来了！他回来……啊啊啊啊啊！”

成群的蝙蝠感受到了召唤，不管不顾地冲撞着大殿穹顶，用双翅活生生地撞开了一个裂口。

阳光照了进来，温柔地洒落在枯萎的枝条上，如同将死之人得到了灵泉的涵养，大殿的荆棘疯长，女王被禁锢在了王座周围的三尺之地。

渡桦之国生活着千千万万的鬼兵，他们终年藏在地窖，或是躲在阴沟，与蟑螂蛇蝎作伴。

是百年一遇的圣日升起了。  
可是圣火从未来得如此猛烈，像飓风，像山火，像海啸，席卷了华华世界，照遍了东方大陆。

鬼族在哀嚎，人族欢笑着，拥抱着，沐浴在阳光之下，享受着光芒的照耀，四肢舒展开来，伤口渐渐愈合，血液中灵气流淌，身体从未如此舒畅。

在消湛台顶，渐渐浮现出四大神兽娲纪、辛蠡、藤俄、荷凇的身影，他们扬起久不见天日的头颅，向着圣日跪倒，用塔中灵气维护真身不灭。

无限之国的子民以为是神兽襄助，纷纷献上珍宝和粮食，围着祭台跪倒。

圣日是为了保持人界微妙的平衡，是神界向人界弥散圣光。 古籍的记载里从未如此惊心动魄，翻天覆地。  
华华世界的人族和鬼族早已淡忘了圣日将来。

女王乌发坠地，脂粉涂满的面容从未如此沧桑，她陷入了癫狂的痴笑。双手无力地垂落，银色的盔甲和曳地的长裙已经被荆棘和蝙蝠扯裂。

全身的痛楚感无法忽视，女王紧紧抓住自己的心，维以生存的灵识消散带来巨大的反噬。  
血管逐渐僵硬，血液开始滞流，她清楚地感受到缓慢而来的四肢冰冷，咽喉的窒息和五脏的腐烂。

生活在阴沟，仰望着天空。  
只是人鬼殊途，神族的眷顾从来不肯降落在渡桦之国。

昔日大殿布满的鬼兵全部消失，地上的血水和青烟告诉女王，一切不是一场梦。

圣光愈发强烈，大殿开始坍塌，十三根支撑的石柱一根根倒下，砖石不断地滚落，灰尘扬起封住了渡桦之国雄伟高大的殿堂。

凛冽的大风刮过渡桦之国，风暴在境内蔓延肆虐，阳光的气息让鬼魂们无处遁形，尖叫着，痛苦着，求饶着，一一腐烂而亡。

百年千年，无人问津的鬼域沉入海底，四方的信念之力汇聚成永生永世的诅咒。  
新的纪元开始了，东方大陆自此被无限之国统治，人族的荣光，占领了华华世界。

**Author's Note:**

> 渡桦之国：鬼族造桦木船，引渡落难神族，得神族赐名  
> 无限之国：神力之源，灵气无限得名  
> 华华世界：昔日繁华之世界  
> 四大神兽：娲纪、辛蠡、藤俄、荷凇


End file.
